One Plus One Equals Three
by Maggiemay
Summary: Daryl goes on a supply run and wants to find something special to bring back for Carol. Meanwhile,Carol has some news for Daryl. Daryl/Carol
**This is a short piece of fluff (Daryl and Carol). It takes place well beyond Episode 14, and assumes that Daryl and Carol are a couple. In this fic, I am writing Daryl and Carol's ages to be low to mid-forties.**

Daryl slunk into the bedroom and patted his trouser pocket nervously. Carol was in the shower, so he had a little bit of time. He extracted the small bag from his pants, tipping its contents onto the bedspread. An assortment of gold rings spilled out onto the bed.

He exhaled slowly, body tense, palms sweaty. He had been out on a supply run with Rick, Michonne and Spencer when they had come across the deserted town. Daryl had spied the little jewellers shop and had sneaked in, wanting to bring back a special something for Carol. Life these days revolved around practicality and need. There was no room for wants, and Daryl had almost felt a little guilty about what he had done, but he thought that she deserved something special, and he had wanted to find her something that was a little token of his affection for her.

He felt silly now, it seemed almost obscene that he would think of giving her jewellery when everyday they were in a fight for survival. He was nervous about how she might react.

Rick had seen Daryl enter the little store and had followed later, entering just in time to see Daryl pocket a selection of the gold bands. He hadn't said anything then, but had given Daryl a knowing look.

Daryl had not been open to anyone about his feelings for Carol. He wasn't comfortable with public displays of affection so the only hint that the others had that there was something going on between the two, was the fact that they were together whenever they could be. They gravitated towards one another; they sat beside each other, they walked together, their eyes always searched out one another in the ever diminishing crowd of Alexandrians. Oh, and there was the fact that Daryl had taken to sharing Carol's bedroom every night, although even that was undertaken with stealth like discretion.

Things were good between them and Daryl only lamented that it had taken them so long to admit their feelings to one another, they had wasted so much time. The group was his family but Carol meant everything to him and he had resigned himself to the fact that he couldn't do this anymore without her by his side.

She had been unwell over the last few weeks, some viral illness she had said, and he wanted to make her feel better, wanted to cement things between them.

Daryl heard footsteps in the hallway and hurriedly scooped up the rings, wanting to surprise her. Carol came into the room. He noticed that she looked pale and drawn and he was filled with concern.

"Hey...you feel better?" he asked, wrapping his arms around her and pulling her into a warm embrace.

"A little, I guess. How was the supply run today? Did you find anything good?"

"Yeah." He sat down on the bed, patting the space beside him. "C'mere. Got somethin' for ya."

Carol smiled and sat beside him, eyeing him curiously.

"Wanted to get you something. Here." He took the small bag out of his pocket and handed it to her. "I didn't know your size so I brought a few of 'em back".

Carol opened the drawstring bag and squinted, trying to see what was inside. She tipped the contents into the palm of her hand and drew in a sharp breath.

Daryl's cheeks reddened with embarrassment.

"Daryl Dixon, are you tryin' to brand me?" she joked.

He shuffled on the bed uncomfortably.

"I just...if I had known you before, back when the world was different...I woulda'..."

He stopped and grabbed her free hand, his fingers intertwining with hers. "Carol, you know how I feel about ya'" he said in a low voice.

Carol placed the rings on the bed beside her and turned to Daryl, her hands locking together behind his neck, drawing his face in to hers. She kissed him lightly on the lips and her mouth hovered over his, breathing into him. He moaned softly. She could quite easily drive him crazy.

"Daryl" she said quietly, and pulled back to look at him, her eyes suddenly filled with uncertainty. "I need to talk to you about something."

Daryl's fingers lightly traced down her cheek, coming to rest on her chin.

"I haven't been feeling so good. I'm tired, my breasts are sore and I'm late."

He looked at her quizzically, unsure of what she was trying to say.

"Daryl, I think I'm pregnant. I didn't think I could, anymore.."

Daryl cupped her face in his hands and pressed his forehead to hers. They sat like that for a few moments, neither saying a word, until Carol pulled away from him and finally broke the silence.

"Are you going to say something?" she questioned.

Daryl took both of her hands in his and when he looked up at her again, she saw the fear in his eyes.

"What 's done is done." he said matter of factly. "Would I choose to bring a baby into this, when the world is ending in front of our eyes? No. Am I happy at the thought of being a daddy? Yeah. But I don't wanna' lose you...what happened to Lori..."

"That was different" Carol interjected. "Lori couldn't have babies naturally, so it was complicated. I never had any problems with Sophia."

"But Carol, that was a long time ago..." Daryl pulled her against him, his lips grazing the top of her head.

"We'll work this out." He held her to him. "But you better go ahead and see if one of them rings fit...can't have anyone thinkin' you're available. Not anymore".

Daryl's mouth found hers and he kissed her slowly, pulling her tighter against him, hands carressing her back. He was overwhelmed with love for her and for the little being they had created.

He never thought he would have this, never thought he deserved this. His woman. His baby. His family.

THE END


End file.
